


Thursday

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatral - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fallen!Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lives a relatively simple life in Washington, but he gets a shock when something falls from the sky one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

It was a nice November night out; the clouds were thin, the stars were shining brightly, and it wasn't too cold. With no city lights to block the view, the Heavens look amazing.

This is one of the reasons why Dean lived out in middle of nowhere, way out in the country side, somewhere in Washington. Washington's entire state is comprised of long stretches of uninterrupted land, miles and miles between the nearest house. He chose to live out here in order to get some space between his family; his broken father and his addicted little brother. There's only so much a person can handle before they've had enough.

So Twenty-Five year old Dean had packed up what little he owned, grabbed the money he had made from the autoshop, and took off on the road. He also took the only good thing his father had: the Impala. Not much use for it out in middle of nowhere, but it was still nice to look at.

Dean had everything he needed here. Food, growing in a garden. Cable, though it was a bit steep in price. Beer, even if the nearest store that sold it was nearly one-quarter a tank of gas. He didn't need anything else in life. Did he?

He had closed his eyes for a moment when he suddenly heard something, something ripping through the air. His eyes shot open as he looked around and then up, gasping as he saw what looked like a meteor falling from the sky. He jumped up from his spot on his porch, trying to follow where it would land.

Before he got into the Impala, he glanced over at the house, unsure of if he should call someone. But who do you call when a meteor fell down on your land? He frowned and put the car in drive, heading towards the fallen object.

"Shit!" He pressed down hard on the brakes as the object fell into the ground, the pressure of it meeting the car and almost pushing it backward. He didn't want to get the thing broken, so he got out and began walking.

It was only a minute or two until Dean could see the giant hole in the ground, the Earth bent and pushed out of the object's way. He hesitated at the end of it, but figured that if it were radioactive or anything then he probably should have thought of that before he drove out to meet it.

Dean took a steadying breath and moved forward, sliding down the steep incline, the object hidden in the dark. He stumbled over something large on the ground and fell onto his ass, growling.

When he opened his eyes he got a shock in which he would never believe if not for the fact that it was right here. There was a man in the dirt, lying in front of him. Apparently the fall meant nothing, because there wasn't a scratch on him.

Skin pale white, hair dark and tousled, stubble on his chin.

Dean leaned forward with the intent to touch the man on the side of the face when he once again touched something on the ground. He blinked and glanced down, and something that sounded quite like "God!" came out of his throat.

Wings.

Large black wings, spread out on either side of the man. They were obviously broken and torn, some of the feathers ripped away.

Dean's first thought isn't that he's going insane. It isn't that there's a fucking Angel right in front of him. No, his first thought is: Who would do something so hideous to such a beautiful creature?

Dean leaned down once more to touch the man's face, barely brushing the stubble when the Angel's eyes shot open, his chest rising in a great intake of breath.

He jumped from the shock, shock from the fact that the Angel woke up or the striking blue eyes, he'd never know.

"W-who are you?"

The Angel tried to speak and found that he couldn't, wincing against some sort of pain. He licked his lips before trying again. "Castiel."

Dean quickly went through his mental list of everything he had ever learned in his attempts to find God when his father got too drunk.

Castiel. The Angel of Thursday.


End file.
